


the space between the stars

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Constellations, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, but not really, theyre so in love, well theres a bit of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: sapnap and karl go stargazing
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	the space between the stars

“karl! you seem pretty tired this week, so i wanna take you somewhere tonight!” sapnap exclaims, bursting into his boyfriend's room. karl turned to look at him, dark circles standing out against peach skin. 

“oh really? alright, where are we going?” he asks, yawning a bit. for the past few hours, he'd been reading over the herbology books george gave him, trying to study up on the magic. now that they were all living together, george needed help with creating new mushrooms and plants for the gardens. unfortunately, he was the only one who could do plant magic, so karl offered to learn it in order to help. 

“that is a question you will have to wait to find the answer to!” sapnap giggles, sprinting out of the room. karl simply laughed at his antics, turning back to his books. 

\---

“hey bubs, are you ready to go?” sapnap asked, peeking his head into the room. karl jolted up, startled by the sound of his voice. he had gotten so focused on taking his notes that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. 

“yeah, i am, just let me grab my coat.” 

sapnap nodded and walked out, going to wait for karl in the front room. karl quickly grabbed his wool coat from the closet and made his way down the hall. even though he was tired, he still felt a sense of excitement for what's to come.

“ _i wonder where he could be taking me? maybe to visit someone? but who would we visit? none of us four have seen anyone since months ago._ ” karl had them all move away from the main smp in order to avoid the egg. he hasn't told anyone why, and he doesn't plan to. all that matters is that they are safe. 

“there you are my love!” sapnap exclaimed, reaching out to take karls hand into his own. karl couldn't help the warm smile that overtook his face, he truly was head over heels for this idiot. 

“yeah, yeah i'm here, can we go now? i've been dying to find out where you're taking me!” karl says dramatically, emphasizing the point with an over-the-top sigh. 

“okay drama queen, we’re going now!” sapnap drags karl out the door with him, and they begin the walk into the night. 

\---

it had been about 10 minutes since they had started walking, karls feet were growing tired and his hands would have been freezing if sapnap hadn't lended him his gloves. in his excitement he managed to forget his leather gloves, most likely leaving them abandoned on the dresser in his room. 

they had ended up walking through a forest, the viridian leaves fluttering to the floor, leaving trails of snow dust behind. luckily, most of the snow from yesterday's blizzard had melted away, the only thing left now was a few patches of snow that had made their claim on the gravel path. 

even though they had lived there for a few months now, karl never knew that this path existed. between dealing with the time travelling and helping george with magic, he never really had a chance to explore the place he chose to make their home. it was nice to get outside though, he had missed the feeling of the cold air nipping at his cheeks (even if it made them redder than usual). 

see that was one thing that karl didn't like about his face: the fact that it got so red. he’s somewhat pale, though not as pale as george, so naturally his blush would stand out more. he didn't always like being an open book, his every feeling being put on display. however, sapnap was the opposite, he adored karls blushing face. whenever he said a dumb joke that made karl laugh, or some compliment that make him smile and hide his face, he could tell just how happy it made his boyfriend based on how deep that red tint was. 

“alright babe, we’re here!” sapnap says, gesturing to the open field before them. karl just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what this was supposed to be.

“yeah, it’s a field, that's great honey!” karl says, attempting a smile. sapnap just sighed and took his hand once more, leading him to the center of the open plain. and there, set up just for them, was a simple navy blanket, along with two lanterns on either side.

“so, you're probably confused, but i wanted to take you stargazing! dream told me that he used to take george all the time so i thought you might like it too.” sapnaps voice grew quieter when he mentioned his best friend. when he visited the prison for the second time, he had told dream everything about his relationship with karl. in turn, dream told him about the relationship he once had with george and all the fun things they would do together. 

after hearing more about it, sapnap could finally understand why george was so closed off since dream left, and when he told karl about it, he had made an effort to find something to make george happy again. that’s why george became so enthralled with his plant magic, it’s what made him smile when he felt he couldn't any longer. 

sapnap quickly brushed those thoughts aside, right now all he wanted to focus on was karl. 

“sap- i love it! thank you, it's really nice to get out of the house.” karl smiled up at his boyfriend as he sat down onto the blanket, tugging on sapnaps hand in order to bring him down too. sapnap sat beside his lover, soon laying down in order to get more comfortable. karl cuddled up close against his side, letting his head rest against his arm.

\---

they had been talking for a few hours now, about everything and nothing. they had mentioned dream at times, sapnap reminiscing of his friendship with the man. they talked about l'manburg and the explosion, wondering how everyone else was doing now. 

“you know, i'm really glad we left, it was good for us.” sapnap says, smiling a bit.

“yeah, especially for you and george. god, george was heartbroken after what happened with dream. i'm glad we managed to get him to come with us. if he stayed near l’manburg any longer he would have destroyed himself.'' karl replies, thinking of his friend back at the house. 

“i’m proud of you, karl. i really hope you know that. you've been working so hard for all of us.” 

“thank you i-” in this moment, karl feels a strong urge to tell sapnap the truth. about the time traveling, the forgetting, all of it. but he doesn't. instead, he looks up at the sky. it's comforting.

“hey look, isn't that the auriga constellation?” karl asks, pointing to a bundle of stars.

“honestly i have no clue, like i said, i really only brought you here because dream said it was a good idea! either way though, the constellations are pretty interesting, even though i have no clue what they're called.”

karl goes silent for a moment, thinking. 

“i think that the space between the stars is far more interesting,” karl comments, shifting against sapnap’s arm.

“why's that?”

“because those spaces are where the connections form, and that's how the constellations can exist. without those blank spots, we wouldn't have those shapes in the sky that we all love so much.”

“i guess so, i've never really thought about it that way.” 

“yeah, well when you spend so much time with space and the stars, you really start to look at them differently.” karl says, yawning.

“what do you mean?”

karls eyes widen as he realizes his slip-up. “ah nothing! im just getting tired.” 

“me too, come here, i wanna cuddle with you more.” sapnap demands, pulling karl closer to his chest. 

they sit in a blissful silence for a moment.

"well uh, i dont know much about the stars, but the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" sapnap says, grinning into karl's mop of hair.

"the moon has always been beautiful." karl replies, tilting his head to peck sapnap on the lips. 

“god you're adorable”

“says you.”

“dont say that! youre gonna make me blush.” sapnap pouts, cuddling just that bit closer to his lover. 

as the pair grew sleepier, they decided to stay outside for the rest of the night. since there were some lanterns decorating the trees nearby, no mobs would come and attack them, meaning they could sleep peacefully. and so, they let themselves drift off to a place of dreams, wrapped in the warm embrace of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> this work actually connects to @kr4k3n's fic "drowning" so feel free to read that one too if you want!
> 
> also i hope you picked up on the "moon is beautiful" reference ;)
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <333
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
